mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Islanders (Wii)/Beta Elements
These are the Beta Elements for MySims Islanders (Wii). Characters & Locations *Originally, there was a Toy Store however this got replaced by the Lab. **Terry was due to run the Toy Store. **Dr. F wasn't originally going to appear. **Alexa was going to work at the Hospital instead of the Lab. **Zeke would have lived here instead of at the Info Centre. *There was no McFreely House, they were going to both share an Apartment however in later stages, they got their own house on Sims Island. *There was going to be a Pool House instead of the Dojo. **This meant Tad would have appeared instead of Master Aran. *Ikara's Restaurant wasn't set to appear but was added in later stages of development. *Two new OCs, called Nick & Bradley, were both set to appear but were cut at later stages of production. They would have both lived in the Apartments. *Skip was originally going to own a really large, posh house however this later turned into the bank. *Sam was going to appear, however he was later replaced by Iona. *Patrick was originally going to have a pet dog named Tiger, but this was cut from the game. Storyline You are standing on the pier on this new island. A girl with red hair in a ponytail, big blue eyes, a big braced smile and dressed in a semi-cowboy outfit, approaches you. She says "Hey, you must be name! I'm Summer, we've been expecting you!" You say "You have?" Summer replies "Yes, but first before we get all chatty, you should probably let Rosalyn know that you're here. I'll take you over to the Town Hall now. Just follow me!" You then respond "Ok." You then follow Summer to the Town Hall, you both then enter. Inside, Gino and Stephinia are sitting on one side of the desk, and another woman with brown hair, dressed in a blue dress with a rosette who you presume is the mayor, is sitting on the other side. Stephinia jumps up and hugs you. She then says "Oh name I missed you!" You then reply "So did I!" You two then sit down, you sit on the chair in between Gino and Stephinia. Summer remains standing. Rosalyn then says "Well hello Mr/Miss. Delicioso, How lovely to see a parent and child reunion!" You say "Please, call me name, And also, um ... well, I'm not actually a Delicioso, these are my foster parents." Rosalyn then replies "Oh, sorry. Anyway, welcome to Sims Island, I am, as you probably guessed, the mayor, Rosalyn P. Marshall. Now, could you just fill out this form please." You fill it out, and then give it back. Rosalyn says "Thank you, name." Gino says "Sorry, but we must leave, we need to get back to work." Rosalyn says "Okay." The Delicioso's then leave. Rosalyn stands up, and walk over to the filing cabinet. "DARN!" she exclaims. "What's wrong", You ask. She replies "My filing cabinet is full! I could really benefit from another!" "Well I could make one for you, I've done a fair bit of woodwork back home." You say. "You could? Oh thanks name!" she says. You then say "Hang on, but where will I build it?" "There's an old shed next to your home, you could use that." Rosalyn says. "Okay" You reply "Could you show me to my house, please?" "Sure, follow me!" She replies. You then have to follow her to your house. Rosalyn says "Here is your house and here is ... was ... well ... it's not here ..." She then shouts "SUMMER!!! What happened to the shed?" Summer says "What the one that was here?" "YES!" she replies. "Oh" Summer starts "I used a nail to hold something together but when I pulled it out, it collapsed! I didn't think it was that important!" "Well, it WAS!" Rosalyn turns to you "I'm so sorry, this is awfully embarrassing!" You say "That's ok, I mean, I could try and build it." "You could? Well let's shake, rattle and roll!" You then have to build your workshop. Afterwards, Rosalyn says "Right, there we go! Have a few basic blueprints and a basic paintbrush with colours. So, if you could go and make me a silver filling cabinet please, I would be really grateful!" She gives you these blueprints: *Bed *Mirror *Sink *Bath *Toilet *Couch *Stove *Cabinet *Fridge *Filling Cabinet (due to task) And gives you these paints: *Red *Purple *Blue *Green *Yellow *Orange *Pink *Brown *Black *Grey *White *Metallic Silver (due to task) You then have to make it for her. See here for details on the task Once this task has been completed, Summer is standing outside. You say "Where is Rosalyn?" She replies "She's gone back to the Town Hall. Use this map to find your way there." She gives You a map. "And use this to help keep a track of other things in your life." She gives You the backpack containing: *Relationships Book ~ View who you have met, how good friends you are with them, and view their background information. *Task Book ~ View what tasks you are currently doing, and which tasks you have completed. *Blueprint Book ~ View what blueprints you have collected. *Backpack ~ View what items of furniture you are holding. This is the first time in the game, where you do not have to follow anyone, so therefore, you can wander off, if you do, no-one else will have tasks, they will follow in the order. Also, whenever you are doing a task for someone, they will remain on their home plot so you know where to find them, whilst others will wander around, similar to the base game. Inside the Town Hall, you have to go over to Rosalyn and select the talk interaction. She says "You did it! Oh thanks, name!" "That's ok" You says. She then says "Wow, you could make a living from this! I don't suppose that you'd mind helping out the community by helping around would you?" "No," You say "It'll be great fun!" "Thanks name." she replies. She then goes and places the filing cabinet next to the other one. "So, is there anything else you would like Rosalyn?" You ask. "Well, as you ask, could you make me a podium that I can cast my speeches upon,, please. And could you colour it a nice wooden texture. Here's the blueprint and a range of wooden styled paints for You." "Thanks." You reply "I'll go sort it out!" You then have to go and make it for her. See here for details on the task Once the task is completed, Rosalyn says "Now that I'm done, why don't you go to your foster parents. I'm sure they've got something that they need help with!" You then have to go over to the Pizzeria. When you arrive, Stephinia rushes over. "I'm so sorry we had to leave so soon. So, how was your stay at Lara-Leigh's?" she asks. "Great thanks." You reply. She asks, "So, what do you think about this place?" She gestures around her. "I think it's quite a nice place!" You reply. "Great!" she exclaims, "So what's happening now then?" "Well, we decided that I could help do some stuff for the citizens." You reply. "Cool!" she replies "So, is there anything that needs doing here?" You ask. "You should ask Gino. He's the one who sorts out the plans of this place and that stuff." she replies. You then have to go and speak to Gino. He says "Ciao name. How are you?" You reply "Great thanks!" "So" Gino asks "What happened with Rosalyn?" "Well" You explain "She showed me to my new house and then she asked if there was any way to help the community around here, after some discussion, we agreed that I could help out people, doing little bits of help here and there, mostly building little bits and pieces. So, is there anything that I can help you with?" "Well, the house-moving company have lost our drink-dispenser, so everyone is currently having to have water when they come here. Could you build one for us?" Gino asks "I found a blue print for it. And take these food styled paints, use some of these please." "Ok." You say. You then have to build it. See here for details on the task Once You have made it, you then have to deliver it to him. He says "Fantastico! Magnifico! It will be incredibly helpful, name. Thank you!" You then ask "Is there anything else I can help you with?" "Well" he replies "We could also do with another fridge, because the one we have got at the moment is extremely full! Could you do that for me?" "Sure!" You reply. You then have to go and build it. See here for details on the task Once you have built it, and have given it to him, he says "Amazingo! It will help a lots with our time-efficiency. Thank you!" Gino then goes and puts it next to his other one. When he comes back, You ask "So, anything else I can help you with?" He replies "Not for me personally, name, but check with Stephinia, see if she's got anything that needs doing." You then have to go and speak to her. She will be behind the piano, making fustrated gestures. You ask "What's wrong Stephinia?" She replies, "The piano's out of tune and we have some guests coming later!" "Well," You reply "I could have a go at fixing it for you." She asks "Really?! Oh thanks, name!" You then have to play the Tuning Troubles minigame. See here for details on the task Once You have completed that, she says "Oh thanks, name! Now the guests can listen to some lovely music whilst eating! It will really help our business!" You then ask, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" "No," she replies, "But, I know a young business lady who is struggling slightly with her business. Why don't you pay her a visit? She's just through that bridge, and then on your right." "Okay then. I'll go see her." You reply. You start to walk off when Stephinia shouts "name!" You turn and she runs over and kisses you on the top of your head. She then says "Thank you!" You then have to go and find this "young business women". The house you have been told to find, is two stories tall, with pink walls, and all the windows have flower beds underneath them. There is a shop sign with a bouquet of flowers on it. You then have to enter the house. Inside, there is a girl with black hair, tied into two bunches with flower scrunchies, round black eyes, and a knee-height set of dungarees over a a plain strappy top, with brown shoes. There are a couple of flower stands and benches around the outside of the room, and in the center of the room, there is a group of tables covered in flowers and bouquets. After the screen has panned around the room, she turns and exclaims "Ohmigosh! Customers! And this place is such a mess!" "Um, hi. I'm name." You intervene. "Ohmigosh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Poppy, and I run this little flower business. Always nice to see new faces. So, what are you doing on the island?" "Well," You reply, "My foster parents set up the new Pizzeria down the road." "Awesome!" she replies. "So whilst I'm living here, I've been asked to go around, and help other Sims out. Is there anything that you need?" "Well, I could really do with a new flower stand for all these flowers!" She beckons at the tables "I'd usually make it myself, but I'm awfully busy with orders!" "Well, I can do that for you." You reply. "By the way, could you use some of these paints please. It will match the theme better." She queries. "Sure," You reply, I'll go do that now!" You then have to build it. See here for more details on the task Once You have built it, You then need to talk to her. She says "Oh thanks name! It's wonderful!" She goes and puts it down. "Is there anything else you want?" You ask. "Well, in my upstairs personal area, my mirror is broken, and I could really do with a new one, could you make one?" She requests. "Sure!" You reply. See here for more details on the task You then have to build her one, and once it has been built, you have to give it to her and she says "Ohmigosh name your the best! That's really made my day! It's sooo hard trying to check what you look like in a broken mirror! Cause like, y'know." She says. "I guess ... so anything else you want?" You ask. "Not really," Poppy replies "Unless you could help me fix these broken bouquets! That tape the builder guy gave me is useless!" You reply "Well, I could try and help if you wish." "You would?" Poppy asks. "Sure!" You reply. "Ohmigosh, thanks name!" she exclaims. You then have to play the Broken Bouquets minigame. See here for more details on the task Once you have played it and beaten the target, she exclaims "Ohmigosh! That's so helpful! I'm nearly on top of all my orders! But if you've got some spare time and are bored. Please pop in and pay me a visit, you're a great guy/girl!" "Thanks Poppy. Is there anything else I can do for you or someone else I could help?" You ask. "No, not me, but why don't you ask my next-door neighbours, Alexa and ... what's his name, anyway, they run this lab where they do all this sciencey stuff." She replies. "Okay, I'll go see them then." You then have to go to the lab. Tasks Rosalyn P. Marshall Task 1 Requirements: Filling Cabinet, painted Metallic Silver Dialogue During Task: Life will be so much better with it, I can't wait for it! Thanking Dialogue: You did it! Oh thanks name Reward: Basic Blueprints, Filling Cabinet Blueprint, Basic Paints, Metallic Silver Paint Task 2 Requirements: Podium, painted Any Wooden Styled Paint Dialogue During Task: You can take a bit more time on this one because it's not ass urgent, but it would be nice if you did it really quick! Thanking Dialogue: Thanks name It's wonderful! Reward: Podium Blueprint, Wooden Style Paints Chef Gino Delicioso Task 1 Requirements: Drink Dispenser, painted Any Food styled paints. Dialogue During Task: It will make a great improvement for the Pizzeria. Thanking Dialogue: Fantastico! Magnifico! It will be incredibly helpful, name. Thank you! Reward: Drink Dispenser Blueprint, Food Paints. Task 2 Requirements: Fridge, painted Metallic Silver paint. Dialogue During Task: You are an amazing foster child, name. You go around help people all the time! It's a wonderful! Thanking Dialogue: Amazingo! It will help a lots with our time-efficiency. Thank you! Reward: Flower Pot Decoration. Chef Stephinia Delicioso Task 3 Requirements: Play and succeed at the Tuning Troubles minigame. Dialogue During Task: N/A Thanking Dialogue: Oh thanks, name! Now the guests can listen to a nice bit of music whilst eating! Rewards: Tuning Troubles unlocked, speak with Stephinia at any time and she will allow you to play it. Poppy Task 1 Requirements: Flower Stand, with Flower Paints Dialogue During Task: It's real nice of you to help me, name! Thanking Dialogue: Oh thanks, name. It's wonderful! Reward: Flower Stand, Flower Paints Task 2 Requirements: Mirror, with Flower Paints Dialogue During Task: It's such a pain trying to check if you look okay in a broken mirror! Thanking Dialogue: Ohmigosh name! You're the best! Reward: Hanging Basket Decoration, Fern Decoration Task 3 Requirements: Play the Broken Bouquets minigame. Dialogue During Task: N/A Thanking Dialogue: Ohmigosh, that's so helpful! I'm nearly on top of all my orders! Reward: Broken Bouquets unlocked, speak with Poppy at any time and she will allow you to play it. Category:Potterfan1997's stuff